Adam McCauley/Gallery
A gallery of Wayside School illustrations by Adam McCauley. Gallery ''Sideways Stories from Wayside School Mrs. Gorf Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Mrs. Gorf" Mrs. Jewls Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Mrs. Jewls" Joe 2003.jpg|"Joe" Sharie 2003.png|"Sharie" Todd Chapter 2003.jpg|"Todd" Bebe Chapter 2003.jpg|"Bebe" Calvin Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Calvin" Myron Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Myron" Maurecia 2003.png|"Maurecia" Paul Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Paul" Dana Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Dana" Jason Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Jason" Rondi Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Rondi" Sammy Chapter Illustration 2003.png|"Sammy" Deedee Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Deedee" D.J. Chapter 2003.jpg|"D.J." John Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"John" Leslie Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Leslie" Kathy Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Kathy" Ron Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Ron" The Three Erics Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"The Three Erics" Allison Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Allison" Dameon Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Dameon" Jenny Chapter Illustration 2003.png|"Jenny" Terrence Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Terrence" Joy Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Joy" Nancy Chapter Illustration 2003.png|"Nancy" Stephen Chapter Illustration 2003.png|"Stephen" Louis 2003.jpg|"Louis" Wayside School is Falling Down A Package for Mrs. Jewls 2003.jpg|"A Package for Mrs. Jewls" Mark Miller 2003.PNG|"Mark Miller" Bebe's Baby Brother 2003.jpg|"Bebe's Baby Brother" Homework 2003.jpg|"Homework" Another Story About Socks 2003.jpg|"Another Story About Socks" Pigtails 2003.jpg|"Pigtails" Freedom 2003.jpg|"Freedom" The Best Part 2003.jpg|"The Best Part" Mush 2003.jpg|"Mush" Music 2003.jpg|"Music" Kathy and D.J. 2003.jpg|"Kathy and D.J." Pencils 2003.jpg|"Pencils" A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn 2003.png|"A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn" Calvin's Big Decision 2003.jpg|"Calvin's Big Decision" She's Back! 2003.jpg|"She's Back!" Love and a Dead Rat 2003.jpg|"Love and a Dead Rat" What 2003.jpg|"What?" The Substitute 2003.jpg|"The Substitute" A Bad Case of the Sillies 2003.jpg|"A Bad Case of the Sillies" A Wonderful Teacher 2003.jpg|"A Wonderful Teacher" Forever is Never 2003.jpg|"Forever is Never" Eric, Eric, and Eric 2003.jpg|"Eric, Eric, and Eric" Teeth 2003.jpg|"Teeth" Another Story About Potatoes 2003.jpg|"Another Story About Potatoes" A Story That Isn't About Socks 2003.jpg|"A Story That Isn't About Socks" The Mean Mrs. Jewls 2003.jpg|"The Mean Mrs. Jewls" Lost and Found 2003.jpg|"Lost and Found" Valooosh 2003.jpg|"Valooosh" The Lost Ear 2003.jpg|"The Lost Ear" Wayside School is Falling Down Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Wayside School is Falling Down" Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger'' Explanation 2003.jpg|"Explanation" A Message from the Principal 2003.jpg|"A Message from the Principal" Poetry 2003.jpg|"Poetry" Doctor Pickle 2003.jpg|"Doctor Pickle" A Story with a Disappointing Ending 2003.jpg|"A Story with a Disappointing Ending" Pet Day 2003.jpg|"Pet Day" A Bad Word 2003.jpg|"A Bad Word" Santa Claus 2003.jpg|"Santa Claus" Something Different About Mrs. Jewls 2003.jpg|"Something Different About Mrs. Jewls" Mr. Gorf Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|"Mr. Gorf" Voices 2003.jpg|"Voices" Nose 2003.jpg|"Nose" The New Teacher 2003.jpg|"The New Teacher" A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes 2003.jpg|"A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes" An Elephant in Wayside School 2003.jpg|"An Elephant in Wayside School" Mr. Poop 2003.jpg|"Mr. Poop" Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil 2003.jpg|"Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil" The Blue Notebook 2003.jpg|"The Blue Notebook" Time Out 2003.jpg|"Time Out" Elevators 2003.jpg|"Elevators" Open Wide 2003.jpg|"Open Wide" Jane Smith 2003.jpg|"Jane Smith" Ears 2003.png|"Ears" Glum and Blah 2003.jpg|"Glum and Blah" Guilty 2003.jpg|"Guilty" Never Laugh at a Shoelace 2003.jpg|"Never Laugh at a Shoelace" Way-High-Up Ball 2003.jpg|"Way-High-Up Ball" Flowers for a Very Special Person 2003.jpg|"Flowers for a Very Special Person" Stupid 2003.jpg|"Stupid" The Little Stranger 2003.jpg|"The Little Stranger" Category:Galleries Category:Illustrator galleries